An example of the background art of this technical field is JP 2010-228402 A (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 describes that “it becomes possible to provide an ink jet recording apparatus which can set writing time for each nozzle and therefore can eliminate deviation in writing positions between nozzles.” (see Abstract)